The Wizard of Oz,,,,,,,,,pin
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Yang gets knocked out, after battling some Ursa, and wakes up to find that everything and everyone is different.
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard of Oz...pin

A/N: Review and Enjoy :)

Within the Forest of Forever Fall, the students were given an assignment of searching for items that the teachers have scattered. The purpose of the assignment was to test the skills of the students to find what may have been lost, or have yet to be found, as a true hunter/huntress. Each team was given a list of the items to find, some being named, others in the form a riddle to find it. Team RWBY was given ten items they needed to find for the next two hours and they needed to come up with a plan to find said items faster.

"I've got it." Weiss said. "Let's split it up. Two of us find 5 and the other two find 5."

"That's not a bad idea." Blake said. "We could cover more ground if we split up."

"But what if we get lost?" Ruby said.

"Let's just try to find the items first, then try to find our way back." Yang said.

"Ok then." Weiss said. "I'll go with Ruby, and you and Blake go find the others."

"Why do you get to choose?" Ruby said.

"Did you want to pick? I'll let you decide who to go with."

"... I'll go with Weiss and Yang, you go with Blake."

The others look at Ruby with an annoyed expression.

"Dunce." Weiss said.

While Ruby and Weiss go in one direction, Yang and Blake go in another. The two walked around trying to figure out where to find the first item.

"It says we need to find a broom." Blake said, reading from a list.

"Well, that should be easy." Yang said. "What would be the last place we look?"

"You mean the first place right?"

"First or last. It should be obvious since we are in a forest."

"Yeah, but we need to be careful out here."

Yang smiled. "I love it when you get cautious."

"N-now's not the time for that." Blake said, blushing.

The two wondered around the forest and eventually came across the broom they were looking for.

"There it is." Yang said. "I wonder why would this be out here."

"There's obviously a catch." Blake said. There was an usual sound nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Yang said.

"Yeah. It doesn't sound good."

They look around the area and they see 5 wild Ursa appear.

"So it was a setup." Yang said, readying her gauntlets.

"Figures." Blake said, readying Gambol Shroud.

Two of the Ursa begin to attack both Yang and Blake, but the two dodge them and they each take down one after the other. Yang leaps to kill the third Ursa and begins to fight the fourth one.

"Yang! Don't overdo it!" Blake said, worried Yang might get too reckless.

"Don't worry. Just watch me!" Yang said, and she brutally kills the fourth Ursa. "That's how it's done."

"YANG! LOOK OUT!" Blake yelled.

The fifth Ursa comes up behind Yang and she turns to face it. The Ursa then hits Yang really hard, to where she flew 10 feet and lands on the ground unconscious.

"YANG!" Blake said, and she kills the Ursa.

Blake ran over to Yang to try and help her. She saw that she was not responding and was about to cry.

"Yang! YANG! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Blake cried. She pulled out her scroll to activate the emergency beacon for everyone to find them, and she continued to try to wake Yang up. "Hold on Yang! I'm going to get you out of here! Please open your eyes!"

There was no response, and help was on the way.

Yang had opened her eyes and saw that she was laying in her bed. However, it took her a moment to realize she was also in what appeared to be a storm and heard laughter. She looked around to see where the laughter was coming from. She then saw Roman Torchwick was the one laughing maniacally and looking at Yang. He dissapeared, and Yang felt her bed and head spin, making her scream in terror. She wanted all the madness to stop, and suddenly, it did. Yang opened her eyes and saw she was in what appeared to be Vale. She began to question how she ended up in the streets of Vale, when she was clearly in the Forest of Forever Fall.

'Where am I at?' Yang thought. 'I was just in the forest.' Yang then realized what happened to her and the Ursa before she was knocked unconscious.

"BLAKE!" Yang yelled. "HELLO? ANYONE?!"

Yang jumped out of her bed and saw that she was half-naked, wearing only a bra and panties.

"GYAH!" Yang shrieked. "What the hell? Why am I not dressed?" Yang looked around again. "At least there is no one around."

Yang had looked down and noticed a yellow brick road, in the shape of a swirl.

"When did they get this?" Yang said, as she kept looking down at the road, and turned to her bed to see a set of feet. "Oh My God! My bed landed on someone! I killed somebody!" Yang looked closer at the body. "Wait... Torchwick?" She looked closer and saw it was him. "I landed on Roman Torchwick? Oh well. At least he won't be a problem for anybody anymore." Yang smiled, and she looked at his boots that began to glow. "Wow. I never knew his boots looked so cool."

Yang then heard a certain sound and turned to see a glimpse of light. The light then burst and she saw it was Professor Glenda Goodwitch. (A/N: Irony.)

"MS. GOODWITCH!" Yang said, happy to see a familiar face, other than Torchwick's.

"How do you know who I am? And why aren't you dress appropriately?" Glenda Goodwitch said.

"What?" Yang said, feeling upset and confused that her own teacher does not recognize her. "Wait, do you know what's going on here?"

"Judging by how you look and your bed on top of a man, I'd say you either had a bad one-night-stand, or you fell from the sky."

"One-night-stand?!" Yang said, and looked at Torchwick and back at Goodwitch. "Not with him!"

"Of course not. He is a sorcerer."

"A what?"

"A sorcerer. He has been causing trouble in the east, and it looks like you killed him."

"It was an accident."

"Be that as it may, you have done everyone a favor."

"I guess so."

"Let me help you before you see everyone else." Glenda Goodwitch uses her magic to dress Yang in a cute dress and jacket, and cleaned any dirt or dust off of her.

"Whoa." Yang said, surprised. "I never thought you could do this. Or be this generous."

"Come on out everyone!" Goodwitch said, looking around.

Yang saw that a few people came out of the buildings and alleyways and the only people she recognized were Team JNPR. Except they weren't themselves.

"Guys! It's good to see you." Yang said.

"Uhhhhh, have we met before?" Jaune said.

"What? It's me, Yang!"

"Nice to meet you, Yang." Juane said. "I'm Juane, and I represent the Lolipop Guild."

"The what?" Yang said.

"It's nice to meet you." Yang looked over to see Pyrrha was talking to her and with her was Nora and Velvet, wearing ballerina dresses. "I'm Pyrrha, and we represent the Lullaby League." The three bow to Yang like actual ballerinas.

"You guys are just making stuff up as you go, aren't you?" Yang said. She looked over to her bed and saw Ren was examining it.

"Well, I think I've seen enough. With this certificate of death, I declare the sorcerer is dead." Ren said, and everyone cheered.

"Not the kind of reaction I was expecting or even thinking everyone would have." Yang said.

Just then, a shroud of thick black smoke appeared. Some of the people begin to run and hide again, and then Cinder appears.

"Wait... Isn't that...?" Yang said.

"Cinder. She causes trouble in the west." Goodwitch said.

"Good to see you, Glenda." Cinder said.

"What are you here for now?" Goodwitch said.

"Isn't it obvious? You killed Torchwick."

"No I didn't. She did."

"WHAT?!" Yang said, slightly pissed off that her teacher would actually snitch on her.

"You?" Cinder said. "What the hell did you do?"

"It was an accident!" Yang said.

Cinder walked over to Torchwick's dead body.

"Torchwick, my love." Cinder said. "I will avenge you."

"Her love?" Yang said.

"I'm sorry, but first I'm going to have to use your boots for this one." Cinder said, and she was about to take Torchwick's boots. However, the boots disappear and Torchwick's body shrinks and disappears when there is nothing left. "NO! Where are the boots!"

"Your looking right at it." Goodwitch said, pointing to Yang.

"What me? I don't have-" Yang looked down and saw she was wearing the boots. "Whoa, these really are stylish."

"Give them back to me!" Cinder said.

"You know the rules." Goodwitch said. "The boots were magic so they found a new host. They will stay on her for as long as she lives."

"That sounds- Wait! For as long as I live?!" Yang said.

"Fine!" Cinder said. "But I'm keeping the cane!" Cinder takes Torchwick's cane. "But know this, the boots will be mine. I will get you my pretty!"

"You think I'm pretty?" Yang blushed.

"I- Uhhh..." Cinder blushed. "Never mind! I will find you!" Cinder creates a cloud of smoke, and disappears.

"You had something to do with the boots, did you?" Yang said to Goodwitch.

"That's not important now." Goodwitch said. "What's important now is your safety."

"Safety?" Yang said. "I can take care of myself."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"Easy. I'll just use my-" Yang looked at her wrists, and realized she did not have her gauntlets, hence being half-naked earlier. "What? Where are my gauntlets?"

"How can you defend yourself if you can't fight?"

"You can fight. Can't you protect me?"

"Sorry but I have bigger things to attend to."

"What?! Just like that your going to leave me?"

"No. If you want to be safe, then you should go and see The Wizard of Oz...pin."

"Ozpin? He's here?"

"It's Oz...pin."

"Right... So I guess this means I need to go to Beacon?"

"So you do know where to find him."

"Of course I do. You are there 100% of the time."

"Not necessarily, but I am going there later."

"So when is the next transport leaving?"

"Transport? You can't just get there by something you can rely on."

"Of course..." Yang was growing furious. "So how do I get there?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road, and you will get there. The Wizard of Oz...pin will take care of everything else. I must go now, so I will see you later." Goodwitch then disappears.

"I just want to go home!" Yang said.

"Well, maybe The Wizard can get you home." Jaune said.

"Your not helping." Yang said. "So just follow the yellow brick road, huh?"

"Yeah! Follow the yellow brick road!" Nora said.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Velvet said.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Pyrrha said.

"... Follow it." Ren said.

"Ok, I heard you the first time!" Yang said.

"We're just trying to help." Jaune said.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But I guess I'll see you guys later." Yang said, and started walking down the yellow brick road, off to see The Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz...pin.

A/N: I bet by now you might know who the other three are. I don't mean to hate on Torchwick, but I needed something that could actually follow through, since there are Wizard of Oz references throughout the series itself. I will be working on this story and other fanfics, so this may take a while for the next chapters. Anyways, I hope you like it, review and stuff, and check out my other fanfics. See you in the next chapter. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Wizard of Oz...pin

Scarecrow with a Scythe

Yang was walking down the yellow brick road, about 7 miles away from Vale. She felt tired, and confused because she wanted to know how and why she was in such a place.

'This whole thing must be a dream.' Yang thought. 'Is it? Could I have been dreaming this whole time? That Ursa hit me too hard, I can't tell what the hell is going on right now. And Blake. I hope she's ok. It sucks I can't do anything while I'm unconscious. I hope she is ok. Her and Ruby and Weiss.'

Yang started to feel upset and tried not to cry. As she kept walking, she heard someone yelling. Upon hearing the yelling of another person she had recognized the voice, but wanted to make sure. The sounds of the voice was coming from a farm nearby and all she could see was a girl with a red cape and a hat with straw inside of it, yelling and shouting at a bird. Yang was happy to see that the girl was her one and only sister, Ruby.

"Listen!" Ruby shouted at the bird. "I'm sick and tired of watching you and all your little friends coming here to eat the corn! I didn't want it to come to this, but thanks to you, I have to do this..." Ruby pulls out an ordinary scythe. "BANZAI!" Ruby shouted and about to strike the bird, but it reacts fast and starts to peck at Ruby, lethally. "Birdy No!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, and the bird flies away. Yang ran to Ruby and hugged her, happy to see her sister. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Uhhhh, who are you?" Ruby said. Yang looked at Ruby and her smile started to fade, and she began to cry.

"My little sister doesn't know who I am!" Yang shouted, holding Ruby tighter.

"OW! Your crushing me!" Ruby said.

"Sorry." Yang said, letting go of Ruby.

"Who are you anyway?" Ruby said, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Don't you know me?" yang said.

"Um, are you the farmer's daughter?"

"Farmer's daughter? Why would- wait wouldn't you know if the farmer your working for have a daughter?"

"I've never met the farmer. At least I think I haven't."

"Eh?" Yang was really getting confused.

"All I do out here all day is get rid of all these birds, because they try to eat the corn and that's not a good thing."

"So... Your a Scarecrow?!" Yang said, not liking the idea of Ruby being a scarecrow.

"I think I am. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. I was made without a brain."

There was some awkward silence among the two.

"Are you serious? You don't have a brain?"

"Nope. I drink milk. It keeps me in shape and helps me talk."

"I think you need more than that."

"So what brings you here?"

"It's a long story. But I'm going to see The Wizard of Oz...pin." Yang said, not believing she just said that.

"The Wizard of Oz...pin? Can I come?"

"Uh, sure. But why?"

"Because I want to know if he can give me a brain. I bet he would. I think." Ruby was cheerful, then doubtful, then cheerful again.

"Ok, I guess you can come. But can you fight in case we run into any trouble?"

"Of course I can fight." Ruby pulls out her regular scythe. "I use this to kill birds that try to eat the corn."

Yang grew silent. "But, you couldn't kill that other bird earlier..."

"It was too strong!" Ruby cried.

"Aw it's ok." Yang said, always showing sympathy for Ruby at times like these. "But if we do run into some trouble, can you try to protect yourself?"

"You can count on me. Um, what was your name again?"

"It's Yang. And your suppose to be my sister." Yang said, annoyed with how Ruby does not know her.

"I have a sister? That's awesome!" Ruby said, making Yang face-palm. "I'm Ruby by the way. Now come on! Onward to see The Wizard of Oz...pin."

Ruby put on her leadership face when ever she was determined to accomplish something, and began to walk.

'That's my sister.' Yang thought. 'Although, I wish she knew and remembered me, instead of being... this. Well, I hope we can get some answers soon.' Yang smiled with confidence and she looked at Ruby.

"Hey, ummmmm... Do you know how to get there, by any chance?" Ruby said.

Yang had a slightly annoyed expression. "Just follow the yellow brick road."

"Follow the yellow brick road?"

"Oh come on! Don't make me say it again!" Yang said, remembering how annoying it was when everyone in Vale was telling the same thing over and over again. The two sisters moved forward, off to see The Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz...pin.

A/N: Yeah, I know this was too short, but about 25% of the movie was all musical. So if you take out all the singing and dancing, the movie is shorter than it seems. That and it's kind of hard to use music in fanfiction. But the next chapters will be about the other two and what they have to do after forming a team. Anyways, Review and Stuff. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizard of Oz...pin

Tin man with "cold" steel

Yang and Ruby were walking to what had felt like hours, but was actually 30 minutes. As the two continued on their quest to see The Wizard of Oz...pin, they started to feel tired and hungry, but wanted to continue. At some point, they needed to eat something and they both came across a set of apple trees, which is what they really need.

"Look! We can eat those apples!" Ruby said.

"Good. I hope they are ripe." Yang said.

Suddenly they heard some footsteps and thought that someone was either passing by, or trying to attack them. They kept their guards up, and Yang had recognized who was approaching them: Team CRDL.

"Hello there." Cardin said. "I do believe you are taking something that is not yours."

"Ugh, not you guys." Yang said, with disgust. "What do you want?"

"I just said you two are taking something that's not yours." Cardin said.

"But these apples are for everyone." Ruby said.

"Not in our territory." Cardin and his team pull out their weapons to show they were not kidding.

"So that's how you want to go? Bring it." Yang readied herself while Ruby pulled out her ordinary scythe.

"Can you fight, Yang?" Ruby said.

"Uh, kind of..." Yang said, remembering she does not have her gauntlets, but was confident enough to fight like a normal brawlers.

One of team CRDL charges after Ruby and she defends herself by dodging his attack and hitting him with her scythe, not killing him. Then Ruby leaps towards another one of the team and kicks him with an uppercut move. Yang ran at another one of the team and dodged all of his attacks while searching for an opening. After finding an opening, she rapidly punched him until he flew 5 feet toward Cardin, who saw Yang grin viciously and she charged right at him and punched him, clear in the face, making him fly more than 12 feet out of the area.

"Let's get out of here!" Team CRDL cried, and they escape.

"We did it!" Ruby said, happily.

"Yes we did." Yang said. "Now let's get back to the apples."

"I think I saw some fall over there." Ruby pointed to a rock, meaning the apples were behind it.

"I'll go get them." Yang said, and walked toward the rock, gathering the apples.

Suddenly, Yang picked up one apple and realized there was someone standing right next to her and she shrieked in terror.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Ruby said, as she ran to see what scared Yang. She saw that Yang was standing next to a person made of metal.

"What is this? Wait a minute..." Yang looked closer and saw that is was in fact a person, but she tried to figure out the identity and she figured it out. "W-Weiss?"

"Mmmmmmm" Weiss said, as she could not move or talk.

"What was that?" Ruby said, trying to figure out what she said.

Mmmmwatmmer." Weiss said.

"Water?" Yang said.

"Mmmhmmmm." Weiss said.

Yang and Ruby saw a well nearby and they go to get some water and they bring it to Weiss. They tried to give Weiss some water from a bucket by pouring it into her mouth, but some it was getting her upper body wet. They saw that Weiss began to move.

"Ugh, couldn't you guys put it in a cup or something!" Weiss said, annoyed with how they just gave it to her by the bucket.

"Weiss, it is you!" Yang said, excitedly.

Weiss coughed. "What are you talking about you dunce?"

"Oh, Weiss, it is you..." Yang said, annoyed.

"Give me some more water." Weiss said and Ruby gave her the rest and she began to drink it to regain her strength.

"So what were you doing out here?" Yang said.

"Well, I'm Weiss, and I was actually out here for three days.

"Three days? With that suit of armor?" Ruby said.

"It's not my suit of armor, dunce. It's what I'm made of."

"Eh, what?" Yang said.

"I'm made of metal. I'm suppose to be the most valuable thing to the Schnee company."

"What do you mean?" Ruby said.

"The CEO of the Schnee company designed and created me to be the first functional android. My purpose was to do things that could help people, but there was one thing they did not give me."

"Skin?" Yang smirked.

"No, dunce. A heart."

Yang and Ruby grew silent, not knowing what she meant by that.

"Um, are you being serious or sarcastic?" Yang said.

"I'm being serious!" Weiss yelled. "I don't have a heart!"

"But I always thought you did, deep down..." Yang whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Weiss said.

"Uh, nothing!" Yang said, trying to not let her know.

"Anyway, I was walking out here after they said that they were making another android, one that would not look too robotic and almost realistic. They were even going to name it Penny."

"I'll buy that." Yang said. "But how did you get frozen?"

"It snowed out her three days ago, and it was too cold that it froze all of my parts."

"So you've been out here with no one looking for you?" Ruby said.

"I gave up after the first day and I guess they didn't want to find me. I did some thinking and I came to a conclusion that I wasn't helpful enough. After looking back, I did seem to not be very nice to people in need, and this is why I need a heart. That way, I can be more appreciative, helpful, and nice."

"But... can't you do that anyway?" Yang said.

"I would if I could, dunce!" Weiss said. "See what I mean?"

"I think so..." Ruby said.

"But thanks to you two, you found me. So I am grateful. It was a good thing that they made me function on water, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to thaw out easily."

"Well, your welcome. I guess." Yang said.

"Hey I know!" Ruby said. "We are going to see The Wizard of Oz...pin. Maybe if you come with us, he might give you a heart."

"That actually sounds... like a good idea. I'll go with you." Weiss said.

"If you can make it that is..." Cinder said as she had appeared before them. "You think I have forgotten about you?"

"Oh no. Not you again." Yang said.

"You know her?" Ruby said.

"Of course she does. She has something of mine!"

"These aren't yours!"

"But they will be. I will get you my pretties!" Cinder laughs manically and throws a fireball that lands in front of them.

"FIRE!" Ruby screamed. "FIRE FIRE FIRE!" She leaped into Yang's arms, crying out of terror, while Weiss took some water and put it out, casually.

Cinder escapes and they see that they need to be more careful if they encounter her again.

"What does she want from you?" Ruby said, slowly stepping on the ground.

"It has something to do with these boots that I got from what appeared to be her dead boyfriend." Yang said.

"So, why won't you give them back to her?" Weiss said.

"Apparently, I'm not suppose to. And she has been causing trouble around here, so who knows what she'll do if give her the boots."_  
_

"I can't believe she can control fire!" Ruby said.

"But your not scared of fire are you?" Yang said.

"I'm a scarecrow! Of course I'm scared of fire! I'll die if fire gets on me!" Ruby said, in a fetal position.

"Your such a dunce." Weiss said, annoyed.

"Ok, well now that we have a peace of mind, let's get moving forward." Yang said.

"And how do we there?" Weiss said.

"Just follow the yellow brick road!" Ruby said, now cheerfully.

"Follow the yellow brick road?" Weiss said.

'GAH! STOP SAYING THAT!' Yang thought as she is getting tired of hearing that phrase over and over again.

Weiss now joins Ruby and Yang on their quest, in hopes to acquire a heart, a brain, and some answers. They went off to see The Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz...pin.

A/N: I know, this is getting annoying with these last parts, but that's how the movie went. I suppose you know who is next, but wait for the next chapter, and check out my other fanfics till then. Hope you guys are liking it, review and stuff. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Wizard of Oz...pin

Cowardly Lion, Already with a Bow

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss travel down the yellow brick road and began to come across a dark forest. As they began to enter the forest, Ruby was the only one slightly freaking out on the situation.

"I'm scared..." Ruby said, shivering.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, you've encountered situations like these before." Yang said.

"Maybe in your mind, but I can't control my emotions well."

"... Am I supposed to be insulted by that?" Weiss said.

"You barely show any fear. I envy you!" Ruby said.

"Ok, calm down." Yang said, rubbing her forehead. "Let's just try to get through this forest and out."

"But what if there are lions, tigers, and bears?" Ruby said.

"You dunce." Weiss said. "Those types of animals don't live in that sort of region."

"Well maybe bears." Yang said. "But I think the only thing to worry about out here is-... GRIMMMMMMMMMMM!" A wild Ursa appeared before them. The Ursa was the size of 5 Ursa combined, and it looked as if it had said strength in size.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA! I can't fight that thing!" Ruby said, in terror.

"Let's try to kill it!" Weiss said, pulling out an ordinary sword.

"Uh, yeah let's." Yang said, surprisingly nervous.

'What the hell?' Yang thought. 'Why do I feel so nervous and scared? Unless... I suddenly got scared of Ursa because of what happened to me to why I'm here in the first place?!' Yang remembered when she was hit by the Ursa her and Blake were fighting, and in the end, it knocked her out unconscious and she ended up to where she is now.

"O-Ok, I'll try!" Ruby said, pulling out her ordinary scythe.

The three scatter to confuse it and the Ursa tried to figure out which one to go for first. It saw that Yang was the only one unarmed, due to her not having her gauntlets, and decided to attack her.

"Oh no!" Ruby said. "It's going after Yang!"

"Not if I can help it!" Weiss said, blindsiding the Ursa which did take the hit.

Ruby leaped in to strike the Ursa, but it did not react to it very well. The two worked together, but nothing worked. It pushed the two to the side, and focused on Yang.

"Ok..." Yang said. "No time to back out now!" She tried to maintain her strength and readied her stance, not trying to coward in fear. The Ursa then lifted up it's arm, about to strike Yang. "NOOOOOOOO!" Yang screamed as she no longer could fight in her current state.

Suddenly, the Ursa's arm was sliced right off, falling to the ground, making the Ursa howl in pain. Yang looked up and saw a shadowy figure leap from a tree and struck the Ursa's arm, slicing it off. Yang was completely amazed by the skills she witnessed, and the shadowy figure then took a blade, stabbing it in the back and sliding down to cut it open. As the Ursa fell to the ground, the shadowy figure delivered the final blow to the head, ensuring the kill. Yang had felt something similar to being love-struck and wanted to know who saved her. She looked closer and saw that it was none other than Blake.

"BLAKE!" Yang said, happily. Blake looked at Yang and had a terrified expression on her face. She leaped into a nearby bush and stayed in a fetal position. Yang walked over to the bush to figure out why Blake was hiding.

"No! Don't hurt me!" Blake cried as Yang moved the branches and leaves out of her way.

"Blake." Yang said. "It's me Yang."

"Don't hurt me!"

"Even you don't remember me..." Yang felt like she was about to cry. "Blake, I won't hurt you. I would never."

Blake looked at Yang and she tried to calm down. Yang moved her hand toward Blake's head making her bow twitch and Blake started to breath heavily out of fear. Yang placed hand on Blake's bow and removed it, revealing her cat ears.

"It really is you Blake. But, your still the same. You don't look different."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Your just... still beautiful." Yang blushed, making Blake blush as well.

"No one has ever said that to me. Normally people would hurt me because I'm different and I look scary."

"But your not."

Ruby and Weiss then show up after trying to regain their strength from the Ursa battle.

"Yang!" Ruby said. "There you are. Who's this?"

"AH! Don't hurt me!" Blake screamed.

"Why would we hurt you?" Ruby said.

"It's because I'm scary looking and different."

"But your just an ordinary Faunus." Weiss said. "I don't see how you can be scary if you helped us back there."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do, dunce."

"Don't worry, she just says that." Yang said.

"I'm uh, Blake..." Blake said.

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said.

"I'm Yang." Yang said.

"How did you already know my name?" Blake asked Yang.

"Well... It's kind of a funny story..."

'Funny?! I put us both in danger!' Yang thought.

"We are off to see The Wizard of Oz...pin." Ruby said.

"You are?" Blake said.

"We also have some crazy woman after us, but she is only trying to scare us." Weiss said.

"S-Scare...?" Blake said, already freaking out.

"Don't worry." Yang said. "We can take on anything together."

"Your right Yang!" Ruby said.

"I, ummmmmmmmm, can I come too?" Blake asked, nervously.

"Sure you can!" Ruby said.

"But what is it you want?" Weiss said. "I'm going so I can get a heart. She's going so she can get a brain. And I don't know what it is she wants, but what is it that you need?"

"There is one thing I've always wanted, and it's courage." Blake said.

"Courage?" Yang said. "You just killed that Ursa as if it was nothing."

"I fight Ursa and Grimm all the time." Blake said. "It's just that I'm too scared of other things like people who might hurt me or something I know I can't fight."

"But you don't need courage for that." Yang said.

"I think she does need it." Weiss said.

"Me too." Ruby said.

"Well that answers that then." Yang said, and she handed Blake back her bow. "You can definitely come with us."

Blake received the bow. "Thank you." Blake said. "So how do we get there?"

"Oh that's easy!" Ruby said. "Just-"

"DON"T SAY IT!" Yang said.

"... Follow the yellow brick road." Weiss said.

"DAMN IT WEISS!" Yang whispered aggressively.

"Follow the yellow brick road?" Blake said.

"Ohhhhhh! And I can't stay mad at Blake..." Yang said to herself.

With the four of them united, Yang was the only one happy that Team RWBY was together again, but they were not themselves of course. Yang had hoped she would get some answers to why she was here, and the four wondered off to see The Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz...pin.

A/N: Don't worry, this is (possibly) the last time I write the yellow brick road line and The Wonderful Wizard of Oz...pin line. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Review and stuff. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Wizard of Oz...pin.

Beacon Academy

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby continued their quest down the yellow brick road to see The Wizard of Oz...pin. They were beginning to exit the dark forest and had come across a field of flowers. They gazed at the beauty of the colors formed by the flowers and they were tempted to take some to keep for themselves.

"These flowers are awesome!" Ruby said.

"I never knew this was what was on the outside of the forest." Blake said. "It's so amazing."

"It sure is..." Yang said.

"Well then, let's take some!" Ruby said, running of to try and take some at the top of a hill.

"Wait a minute you dunce!" Weiss said. "You can't just take these flowers!"

They run up the hill to get a better view of the field and they were amazed with how big the field was and how great the view looked. Yang had saw something familiar that was only one mile away from their current position.

"Look!" Yang said. "There's Beacon!" The others had looked and were amazed to see Beacon Academy standing tall and somewhat shiny.

"That's got to be where The Wizard of Oz...pin. Must be." Ruby said.

"It is." Weiss said.

"So we're almost there." Blake said.

"What are we waiting for?" Yang said. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, it had begun to snow, and they had heard laughter coming from the voice of Cinder.

"So... You think you will be able to be safe once you see The Wizard?" Cinder said, communicating with them telepathically. "Let's see if you can get there while being out like a light."

The snow falling from the sky began to pour down faster at a big rate, and Yang and Blake had started to feel sleepy.

"W-What's going on?" Blake said, feeling drowsy.

"B-Blake... Are you ok?" Yang said, also feeling drowsy.

Blake then shut her eyes and passed out right in front of the others.

"Blake!" Yang shouted, reaching for Blake.

"Yang, what's wrong with you?" Ruby said as she noticed Yang was growing weak.

Yang had tried to wake Blake up using whatever strength she had left, until she too passed out.

"It's the snow!" Weiss said. "It's made of magic and it's making Yang and Blake weak."

"But why aren't we affected?" Ruby said.

"Probably because I don't have a heart and you don't have a brain. So the snow won't make us weak if we don't have those, unlike these two."

"But what do we do?!"

"I-I don't know!" Weiss started to panic as did Ruby.

"Yang, Blake!" Ruby said. "Please wake up!"

"Wake up!" Weiss said. "Do something!"

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." Said a voice they heard.

"Who's there?" Ruby said.

"I'm Glenda Goodwitch. And I'll stop it from snowing." Goodwitch said. "Just make sure to wake them up and go straight to beacon."

"Please hurry." Weiss said. "The snow is starting to get too cold."

Goodwitch stopped the snow and clear skies had formed. The sun then shined on Blake and Yang who were now regaining consciousness.

"Your ok!" Ruby said.

"What's going on?" Blake said.

"The snow did something to us." Yang said.

"But someone named Glenda Goodwitch stopped it, and now you guys are back to normal." Ruby said.

"That's good to know." Yang said.

"MMMmmmmmmm!" Weiss said, frozen by the snow.

"Oh no! She froze again." Ruby said.

"Quick, get some water." Yang said. Blake found a well and came back with a cup of water and they made Weiss drink it. Weiss began to move again and tried to thaw out more.

"Thanks for not using a bucket." Weiss said.

"Come on, let's go." Yang said.

The four walked over to Beacon and had finally arrived at the front of the school.

"Where is everybody?" Blake said.

"They're probably inside." Weiss said.

The four walk to the front door and Ruby tried to open it.

"Oh right, we got to knock first." Ruby said. She knocked on the door three times and the moment her hand made contact with the door the third time, the window on the door opened within the blink of an eye, scaring the four at the same time.

"Wellwellwellwellwellllllllll! What do we have here?" Said the door man, who was Professor Oobleck, talking fast around 100 miles per hour.

"Oh great, not you..." Yang said to herself.

"If you need help with some directions if you are lost and I can kindly help you find your way around here." Oobleck said, talking fast.

"Oh no." Yang said. "We are just here to see The Wizard of Ozpin."

"I'm sorry. I can't help you. Good daaaaaay!" Oobleck said, shutting the window door.

"What the-!" Yang said.

"That's it! We can't see him!" Ruby said.

"Wait... I think I know what went wrong." Yang said, almost annoyed with what she assumed was the problem. She knocked on the door again and Oobleck had opened the window door at the speed of light.

"Yeeeesssss?" Oobleck said, as if he was expecting them to come back.

"We are here to see The Wizard of Oz...pin." Yang said, irritated.

"Well this is such a wonderful surprise! Come in come in come in!" Oobleck said, making Yang pissed off that "that" was only problem.

They walked through the doors of Beacon Academy and they were amazed to see how the people of Beacon were being cheerful, as if there was nothing to worry about. The four were then approached and greeted by Professor Port.

"Greetings." Port said. "Welcome to Beacon Academy. I am Peter Port. I greet the new comers of Beacon, and we have been expecting you thanks to Ms. Goodwitch who notified us.

"She's not here is she?" Yang said.

"Afraid not. But we are glad to finally make your acquaintance." Port said.

"Thank you very much." Weiss said. "We would also like to see The Wizard of Oz...pin."

"Oh don't worry, you will." Port said. "But first let's get all of you clean up, shall we? Right this way please." Port showed them a horse carriage, with a color changing horse.

"How is the horse changing color?" Blake said.

"It was a gift from the Schnee Company." Port said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot they use to make those using dust." Weiss said.

"You really are something Weiss..." Yang said, wondering how is all of this possible.

The four hop into the carriage and Port drives them to the other side of Beacon. As they ride to their destination, the people began to admire them as if they were heroes.

"Why are they admiring us?" Ruby said.

"It's because you killed the man that was causing trouble in the east." Port said. "Since Beacon is within the east, thanks to you, we are all safe from harm."

"Killed who?" Weiss said, and after a moment of silence, they all looked at Yang.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Yang said, hating the fact that everyone thinks she purposely killed Torchwick. She was about to lose it, getting tired of the reality she was stuck in.

Port stopped in front of what appeared to be a beauty salon.

"Here you will freshen up and be taken care of." Port said. "After you are done here, you can see The Wizard of Oz...pin. Have fun."

The four arrived at the beauty salon, excited for their pampering and make overs. To Yang, it felt like the good time her and her team had. Now it was like one of those good moments, but Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were still different from their usual selves. As they walked in, they were greeted by stylists and other professionals and they had saw that they not only take care of ordinary people, but also people who quite different, such as Ruby being a Scarecrow, and Weiss being an Android.

"Let us help you out." One of the stylists said.

Ruby was taken to a station to where she underwent a makeover involving being stuffed with new hay, even though only a small percentage of her body was hay, the other half being partially human and other textures. Weiss was given a makeover in the form of an upgrade. They had removed parts of her armor that made her look too robotic, and replaced them with parts that were well polished and she also looked fully human. She was also given a new dress, complete with a combat-type skirt which she liked. Yang was finished with a spa treatment while taking care of her hair, since she was self-conscious about her hair. Her dress and jacket were cleaned, as requested by her since she took a liking to her new clothes. The three were slightly worried about Blake since she was afraid of people because of her fear of being harmed. However, after their treatments, they went to see Blake and they saw that she was calm and lively. Blake was pampered well, had a decent makeover, and donned a pretty dress that she loved.

"You look amazing Blake." Yang said, making Blake blush.

"Thank you Yang." Blake said. "You all look pretty great yourselves."

"It has been awhile since I have had a decent upgrade." Weiss said. "Or a good makeover for that matter."

"You look incredible Weiss." Ruby said, making Weiss blush.

"You do look good in a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss said.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, and her and Weiss high-five.

'That's just like them.' Yang thought, happily.

Port had showed up moments later to notify them that it was time to meet The Wizard of Oz...pin.

"Now that you all are finished, we can now go and see The Wizard of Oz...pin." Port said.

"Finally!" Yang said.

Suddenly they heard mild screaming and they saw people looking up in the sky, watching fire rain down. Majority of the fire was an imitation of fireworks while others were acting like meteors. Luckily, Beacon Academy was well protected by a force field so no threats such a fire would harm the people of Beacon. They all looked up seeing the fireworks imitation, portraying a message saying _Surrender Yang._

"Surrender Yang? Who's that?" Most of the people were saying.

"Looks like that woman doesn't want to wait." Weiss said.

"We should keep a low profile just to be safe." Blake said. "We don't want to get in trouble if people start to think we are endangering them."

"Understood." Yang said.

"Let's go see The Wizard!" Ruby said.

"Follow me." Port said. "Right this way."

They follow Port to Oz...pin's office and after they had entered the office, they felt a strange vibe, lurking among them.

"This is as far as I can go. Good luck to the four of you." Port said and exited the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby said, feeling somewhat scared.

Just then, a small explosion was made within the room, startling the four and then a gigantic head made of smoke had appeared before them.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ...PIN!" He said. "WHO DARES ENTERS BEACON ACADEMY TO APPROACH ME!"

Ruby and Weiss shrieked, holding each other, while Yang breathed heavily from the fright. Blake, on the other hand, screamed her ass of and hid behind Yang, wanting her to protect her.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Yang said.

"I CAN'T FIGHT THAT THING! I CAN'T FIGHT THAT THIIIIIIIIIIING!" Blake screamed in terror as she was so scared of the giant head. Yang remembered Blake, in her current state, is terrified of things she can't fight, next to people being harmful to her, hence the fact she needed courage.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Ruby said, still holding Weiss.

"Your scared too, you dunce!" Weiss said, shaking.

Yang stepped forward, determined to get some answers and work things out.

"I'm Yang." She said. "I have come to-"

"SILENCE!" Oz...pin said. "I KNOW WHY YOU ARE ALL HERE!"

Yang stepped back, the others still behind her for protection.

"YOU THERE, ANDROID! STEP FORWARD!"

Weiss stepped forward, trying to be brave enough, even though she was scared on the inside.

"YOU ARE HERE FOR A HEART IS THAT CORRECT?! YOU PILE OF SCRAPMETAL!"

"How dare you!" Weiss said. "I am part of the Schnee Company you-."

"SILENCE!" Weiss stepped back. "STEP FORWARD SCARECROW!"

Ruby walked forward and fell on her knees, as the gave out.

"YOU ARE HERE FOR A BRAIN ARE YOU?! WELL... ARE YOU?!"

"Y-yes. At least I think I am. I hope so." Ruby said.

"SILENCE!" Ruby stepped back.

"STEP FORWARD FAUNUS!" Blake stepped forward, wanting to hold on to someone. "WELL...?"

Blake fainted seconds later due to being scared to death.

"BLAKE!" All three of them yelled.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL SEEK. BUT IN ORDER TO GET WHAT YOU NEED YOU MUST DO SOMETHING FOR ME!"

"Are you serious?!" Yang said.

"I AM SERIOUS."

"Fine, what is it?" Yang said.

"YOU MUST BRING ME THE CANE OF THE SORCERER!"

"The cane of the what?" Yang said. "Wait a minute. Torchwick was the sorcerer. So that means... Cinder has it!"

"BRING ME THE CANE, AND I WILL GRANT YOU WHAT YOU NEED." Oz...pin then vanishes and Ruby, Yang, and Weiss carry Blake out to figure out what they need to do.

A/N: Stopping for now. I know some parts were inaccurate from the movie, but it's RWBY. Anyways, Review and stuff. Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Wizard of Oz...pin

Cinder... "Fall"

After meeting The Wizard of Oz...pin, The four girls see that their quest has taken a sudden, yet strange turn. If they are to get what they need, they must get what The Wizard wants, and that is Torchwick's cane; for some reason they thought.

Blake who had fainted from the terror of The Wizard, woke up and found the others pacing around.

"What happened?" Blake said, slightly light-headed.

"You passed out for about four hours." Ruby said.

"FOUR HOURS?!" Blake said.

"Well this IS why you need courage, dunce." Weiss said.

Blake noticed Yang standing with her arms crossed, looking in the direction of the sun.

"Yang?" Blake said. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" Yang said. "We were this close to finishing what we came here for, and yet we hit a dead end."

"Yang..." Blake said.

"We can still get through this can we?" Ruby said. "Didn't he say to find the cane of the sorcerer?"

"What exactly was he talking about?" Weiss said. "You said you know something about it."

"I do." Yang said. "The sorcerer is, or was, Roman Torchwick. When I showed up in Vale, I actually came her in a bed..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Weiss said.

"My bed landed on top of him and killed him."

"Oh..." Weiss said.

"Anyways, that woman who was trying to kill us is apparently his girlfriend and she wasn't too happy to see him dead. She wanted his boots which were magical but instead took his cane. I ended up with the boots, but how they work is still a mystery. I have no idea what they do."

"So what you are saying is, we need to go get the cane from that woman." Blake said.

"Yep. But I don't like the idea of it. I can't even figure out we're to start."

"Perhaps, I can help you out..." A voice said.

They looked to see who said that and they see someone in the shadows of an alleyway and tried to figure out who it is.

"Who are you?" Yang said.

"My name is Adam." He said, as he step out from the shadows.

'Oh Fuck No.' Yang thought as she doesn't like Adam due to what Blake had told her about him. They did meet at some point, but if Blake did not like him, Yang didn't like him.

"I couldn't help but overhear you four talk about where to find Cinder the sorceress." Adam said.

"Sorceress?" Blake said. "That's what's she's called around here?"

"Yes. I've been in and out of Beacon as a delivery guy and I have found the place where she is stationed at. But the only thing is no one ever goes in there because of her army."

"She has and army?" Ruby said.

"Of course. The only one able to fight her whole army was The Wizard. Anyone else who tried to fight her and her army, only have a death wish."

"So have you tried it?" Ruby said.

"... I wouldn't be talking to you if I did."

"Why are you telling us this?" Weiss said.

"Rumors spread around here fast. You four spoke to The Wizard and lived. So that must mean The Wizard thinks you can stand up to Cinder. You can probably beat her."

"And why should we believe you?" Yang said, furious.

"Because I can get you there. If I can make you get close enough, you can take care of the rest."

"I say we should." Ruby said.

"Same here." Weiss said.

Blake looked at Yang with some concern. "Yang? Do you want to go?"

Yang looked at Blake and then at Ruby and Weiss. She felt like giving in so easily, but she knew that would be something she wouldn't want to do. In situations like these, Yang would be doing some of the heavy lifting if Ruby messed up, which she would, Weiss would try to fix it, but fail, Blake would step in, then back out if things went downhill, and Yang would be left. With the three not themselves, she worried that Ruby would loose her way, Weiss would not focus on everyone else, and Blake would probably faint before she would even take the first step in a fight. Yang felt like no matter which way there was, she had no other choice.

"Fine. Take us there." Yang said.

"Just one minute!" They all turned to see Professor Port calling out to them.

"Before you partake on your quest, you will need these." Port presented the four with their weapons, modified to help them in battle. Ruby's scythe was now fully metal, Weiss' sword was sharpened and more pointy, Blake's sword was sharpened and the sheath was combat ready. Yang was presented with what appeared to be her shotgun gauntlets and she was pleased with the result of having her favorite weapon again. After receiving their weapons, they set off to find Cinder.

Meanwhile, Cinder was sitting in her room of her stronghold and called forth Sun.

"What did you need Cinder?" Sun said.

"It's the boots." Cinder said. "I want the boots."

"Uhhh... can't you make a pair or something?"

"You know those boots contain a powerful magic that I need to fight The Wizard. After what he did to me."

"Oh right. He dated Goodwitch while Torchwick made a move on you and you easily gave in. If you ask me I say you were more in to Torchwick than you were with The Wizard."

"Oh shut up. I just tried to follow that prophecy about The Wizard, but I didn't think he would even blow up Beacon and then banish me."

"... You said that you and Torchwick flew off in the sunset, starting your new lives as a sorcerer and sorceress, blah blah blah, all that stuff being romantic and-"

"S-Shut up!" Cinder blushed deep red as if she was on fire.

"But you liked it and you know it."

"Just get your guys and capture those four, wherever you can find them. I want those boots! My pretties!"

"Why do you keep saying your pretties?"

"Why do you mess around with your monkey tail?"

"... You win this round, bitch." Sun leaves and readies his men to find Yang and the others.

Elsewhere, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby, follow Adam to a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" Ruby said.

"This is like the point of no return." Adam said. "We are getting closer to their stronghold.

"I-I don't like this." Blake said, scared to death.

"Just stay calm and we should get there." Weiss said.

Suddenly, a pack of Beowulf show up, surrounding them.

"Looks like we are going to have to wait now." Adam said.

"Blake?" Yang said. "Can you fight these guys?"

"I've dealt with Beowulf before, so I can." Blake said, pulling out her sword.

"Let's go." Yang said, readying her shotgun gauntlets.

Ruby and Weiss use their weapons to kill three Beowulf that were charging at them. Adam used his sword to kill two incoming Beowulf while Blake and Yang kill five that were trying to attack everyone else from behind. After their frenzy, the Beowulf howl and run off after seeing they can't stay there any longer. The five of them stand their ground, waiting if they were coming back. After waiting two minutes, they put away their weapons.

"That was fun." Ruby said.

"It sure was." Yang said.

Blake then notice something fly right past them and saw it was a smoke grenade.

"Look out!" Blake said, as the smoke was rapidly filling the air.

Just then, Ruby felt someone behind her and turned to see a red-haired man who knocked her out. Weiss was hit in the head by a blue-haired man, and was also knocked out. Blake panicked and was tied up by some rope that came out of nowhere, and Yang tried to help, but was kicked to the ground by Sun.

"We've been looking for you." Sun said.

"Sun? What the hell are you doing?" Yang said.

"I don't know how you know my name, but we came here to get you."

"Looks like your more famous than you think Sun." Said the blue-haired man.

"Shut up, Neptune." Sun said. "You get the others?"

"Yeah, these two were easy. This one looks scared though."

"Well that's what happens when you surprise them, Sage." Sun said. "Anyways, we appreciate your help, Adam."

"WHAT?!" Yang said, looking at Adam.

"You didn't think that would be easy to let you walk right into Cinder's stronghold." Adam said.

"Why?" Blake said. "Why did you do this?"

"... What about it?" Adam said.

"Come on, let's get going." Sun said and he and Sage knock out Yang and Blake.

Ruby woke up hours later to find herself and the others in a cell. Sun and the other three guys that showed up came for Yang. They pick up her unconscious body and drag her away. Ruby alerted Weiss and Blake after they had left the room and they needed to rescue Yang.

"Wake up!" Ruby said.

"What the hell happened?!" Weiss said.

"Adam betrayed us." Blake said. "It was a trap."

"They got Yang!" Ruby said. Weiss and Blake were surprised and they needed to break out of their cell.

"How do we get out of here?" Weiss said. They heard a door open and they see two people walk toward their cell.

"This is them?" Said a girl, by the name of Emerald.

"Yeah. Cinder wants them out of here." Said a man, by the name of Mercury.

Mercury opened their cell and Blake reacted fast by hitting him and jumping out of the cell. Emerald focused on Blake, who was then knocked down by Weiss and Mercury grabbed her, but Ruby hit him in the head with what ever she could find in the room and knocked him out. Emerald was surrounded and pinned down by the three of them.

"Where's Yang?" Blake said.

"Cinder has her. You will find them at the top of the tower, if you can make it that is." Emerald said.

Blake knocked her unconscious and the three looked out the window to find the tower they were looking for. They spotted it and walked out of the room, with their weapons.

"So how do we get there?" Weiss said.

"Let's just try to not run into any trouble." Ruby said.

"HEY!" They turned and saw Sage and Neptune with hundreds of soldiers with them.

"There's too many!" Blake shrieked, already freaking out.

"RUN!" Ruby said, and the three run from Cinder's forces.

As for Yang, she was tied up and unable to move. After struggling to break free she was confronted by Cinder who was holding Torchwick's cane. Cinder looked down upon her and was not too happy to see her.

"Listen to me, my pretty." Cinder said. "Give me the boots, and I will let you and your friends go."

"And if I refuse?" Yang said.

"Do you remember Goodwitch saying they will stay with you for as long as you live?"

"Yes."

Cinder chuckled, placing her hand under Yang's chin, bringing it closer to hers.

"Would you value your own life over a pair of boots?" Cinder smiled.

Sun ran into the room to inform Cinder of the others.

"Cinder!... uhhh am I interrupting something?" Sun said.

Cinder and Yang both blush from the idea Sun was implying.

"What the hell is it now?!" Cinder yelled, trying to change the subject.

"The prisoners escaped."

The door behind Sun flew open and Sun was thrown a few feet after being hit by Blake. The three had ran to the top of the tower and surrounded Cinder. Blake freed Yang, and she too was ready for a fight. However, everyone else, including Adam, show up to try and protect Cinder and they were surrounded themselves.

Cinder laughed. "So you think that was going to be so easy, huh?"

"We can still take you down!" Ruby said.

"Oh? Is that so huh?" Cinder readied her fire magic and threw fire at Ruby. Her arm caught on fire and she began to scream.

"FIRE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!" Ruby was jumping up and down and stood in front of Cinder, who found it amusing.

"We need some water!" Weiss said. They looked around for what they could find, until Blake spotted a mop and bucket.

"Yang!" Blake said. "Over there!"

Yang looked and she was the closest to the mop bucket and she picked it up.

"Ruby! Hold still!" Yang said and she threw the water from the bucket onto Ruby, who was actually standing in front of Cinder, getting water on her as well.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cinder yelled. "Water! IT BURNS!" They see Cinder began to somewhat disfigure. "AH I'M MELTING! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT WATER WOULD BE MY WEAKNESS. WAIT... I'M MADE OF FIRE! WHAT A WORLD! AHHHHHHHHH!" Cinder screamed until there was nothing left of her.

"Huh." Sun said. "So that's why she never takes a bath..."

"...She's finally dead, thanks to her." Adam said, looking at Yang.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Yang yelled, getting sick of being blamed for certain deaths.

"Whatever. Your a hero!" Sun said, and everybody in the room cheered.

"Wait... what?" Yang said, the other four confused as well.

"Cinder always bossed us around and made a lot of trouble, and we weren't getting paid enough." Sun said.

"Uh...huh." Yang said, still not following the whole story.

"Basically, with Cinder and Torchwick dead, things can be easy now." Sun said.

"Right... So can we have the cane?" Yang said.

"Here you go." Adam said, giving Yang the cane. "Sorry for what I put you guys through. I didn't think you guys would be able to stand up to Cinder."

"... But couldn't you guys have ganged up on her and take care of this problem yourselves?" Yang said.

"... What about it?" Adam said.

Yang grew annoyed with Adam, but was glad everyone else was ok.

"Well, we should get back to The Wizard now." Yang said.

"You want us to escort you there?" Sun said.

"No thanks. We can take care of ourselves, right?" Yang said.

"Uhhh... yeah... Can we?" Ruby said.

"Of course we can!" Weiss said.

The four said goodbye to all the people that worked with Cinder, now free to do whatever they want. They walked out of the area, to the graveyard, and out in the countryside.

"Well... That was a thing." Yang said.

"But at least we got the cane now." Blake said.

"Now we can get the stuff we need." Weiss said.

"But I think we are lost." Ruby said. "How do we get back to Beacon?"

"Oh that's easy." Yang said. "We just follow the yellow brick road... ... Fuck me..." Yang facepalmed, after realizing she annoyed herself with that phrase, again. With the four of them with the cane, and all that they now need, they were once again off to see The Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz...pin.

A/N: You thought you wouldn't see that last part again did you? I included Sun and his team and Adam, Emerald, and Mercury because of Volume/Season 2 approaching fast. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last, so Review and Stuff. Also check out my fanfic: RWBY Abridged, because when Volume/Season 2 comes out, I will be working on new chapters for it as it follows the episodes, kind of. Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

The Wizard of Oz...pin

No Place Like Home

After finally defeating Cinder, obtaining Torchwick's cane, and walking down the yellow brick road for hours, the four make their way back to Beacon Academy. Upon returning to Beacon, they were once again greeted as heroes by the people. This time, they were actual heroes due to their efforts of saving everyone from numerous problems.

"It's good to see you again." Port said as he greeted their return.

"We want to see The Wizard again." Yang said.

"Very well, follow me." Port said and led them back to Oz...pin's office.

"He will be waiting for you inside. Good luck." Port leaves, due to his limited access to the office since only a few people can see The Wizard.

"Brace yourselves." Weiss said. "That means you Blake."

"I'll try." Blake said, slightly scared, again.

They enter the center of the room and fire erupted around the room, creating smoke, and the giant head appeared before them, once again.

"YOU HAVE RETURNED!" He said. Blake was freaking out again and so was Ruby and Weiss. Yang tried not to freak out, and approached The Wizard with the cane.

"We got the cane." Yang said.

"SO I'VE NOTICED! AND WHAT OF CINDER?!"

"She melted and she's dead now." Yang said. "So now you can help us out now?"

"SILENCE!... I MUST THINK THIS OVER! COME BACK TOMORROW!"

"TOMORROW?!" Yang yelled.

"Now you listen here!" Weiss said. "We go through a bunch of dangerous stuff and nearly get killed, and you are telling us to come back tomorrow? What the hell is your problem?!"

"S-She's right." Blake said, holding on to Yang for protection. "W-we come here for what we need and d-do what you said, b-but you won't keep your promise?!"

"I HAVE MADE MY DECISION!"

Ruby saw a curtain and a shadow from beneath it. She walked to the curtain and peeked through it.

"GO NOW! OR I WILL HAVE YOU BANISHED FROM BEACON AND WILL NO LONGER HELP YOU!"

"AHA!" Ruby yelled and pulled the curtain. The others were shocked to see that behind the curtain was a man with a computer, operating the giant head which turned out to be a holographic projection.

"Uhhh, UM PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN!"

The four surround him with furious looks on their faces.

"Professor Ozpin?!" Yang said.

"... It's Oz...pin." He said, admitting defeat.

There was a moment of silence.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Weiss yelled. "You mean to tell me that this whole time, you were the one doing all of this?!"

"Yes... It was me." Oz...pin said.

"You scared me half to death!" Blake yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" Yang said. "We came here to get some answers and you are just doing... this!" Yang's eye began to turn red.

"Calm down. There is a good reason for all of this."

"A reason!" Ruby said. "Your just a bad man!"

"No. I'm a good man. Just a bad Wizard."

"But what about Weiss' heart, and Blake's courage?!" Ruby said.

"Yeah and Ruby's brain?!" Weiss and Blake said.

"Ruby, you may be a scarecrow, but you do have a brain." Oz...pin said.

"I do?" Ruby said.

"Of course. You drink milk you said at one point that helps you talk and stay in shape, but what you needed was to actually eat something." Oz...pin presents Ruby a cookie and Ruby was unsure about what he was trying to do. "Eat it. It will help."

Ruby takes the cookie and eats it. She then gets lost in her own thoughts and before they know it, she managed to learn and understand everything.

"Ruby?" Yang said. "Are you alright?"

"The advantage Faunus have over grimm is the ability to use night vision, thus being more strategic within battle." Ruby said, talking fast and she surprised everyone including herself.

"Oh My God, she's got her brain." Blake said, due to the fact she is a Faunus that knew that.

"And here is a diploma to prove that you are smart. I here by present you with the huntress and leadership diploma by the power invested in me and Beacon Academy." Oz...pin said as he gave her the diploma. Ruby grew speechless and thanked him.

"Now for you Blake." Oz...pin said. "You are afraid of being harmed by others because of you being a Faunus. Well what you seem to see is that you think they judge you, but you are also judging them by thinking of such a thing. You confuse courage and wisdom, that you must not judge everyone because you think they will judge you, and the way you are willing to help your friends is enough courage than you think. As a reward for being a skilled fighter and good teammate for your friends, I hear by award you with a medal of courage." Oz...pin placed the medal on Blake, and she smiled and blushed on how she was given her courage. The others were happy for her.

"And now for you, Weiss." Oz...pin said. "You want a heart. But I'm afraid it is impossible because hearts are fragile, and you seem fragile yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Weiss said.

"It means you are the kind of person to look in the mirror and declare yourself the loneliest person of all. However, you are programmed to help people and that is all that matters because good deeds show you have a heart. But what you need is a testimonial." Oz...pin pulls out a mechanical heart with the Schnee company logo on it. "I have viewed your old schematics and noticed that what you really needed was an upgrade and attitude adjustment. Placing it on your chest will install the upgrade."

Weiss placed in on her chest and they saw it glow and she felt the installation complete

"How do you feel Weiss?" Ruby said.

"I feel great!" Weiss said, happily. "Thank you for asking, Ruby." Weiss blushed a bit.

"And remember Weiss, a heart is not judged by what you love, but how you are loved by others." Oz...pin said.

"Wait a minute." Ruby said. "What about Yang?"

"Yeah what about her?" Blake said.

"Oh right. You want answers is that correct?" Oz...pin said.

"Yes!" Yang said. "I want to know why and how I got here, why is everything so different, and what the hell is all this suppose to be?"

Oz...pin grew silent and grabbed a cup of coffee, drinking it before answering her questions.

"Do you remember the last thing that happened when you arrived in Vale?" Oz...pin said.

"Of course I do." Yang said.

"Then tell us." Oz...pin said.

"Well, I was in the Forest of Forever Fall with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. We were on a scavenger hunt and we split up to find more of the stuff we were suppose to find. I was with Blake and we ran into a bunch of Ursa. I got too reckless because... well, I guess you could say I was trying to show off, but then I got hit by one of the Ursa and the next thing I know, I show up in Vale in my bed. That's how it happened."

"... And have you ever questioned what the main reason was for everything being different?"

"But that's why I'm here."

"You were here because you wanted to be safe. But did you stop to think about the logical explanation of all of this."

"What do you mean?"

Oz...pin drank his coffee again. "You are dreaming."

"What?... WHAT?!"

"Being hit on the head so hard, knocked you unconscious, making you end up here."

"But why does everything feel so real?"

"Because you were hit on the head harder than you think."

"You mean, I might be dead?!"

"Maybe... But I can help you still."

"How?"

"The only way to wake up from a situation like this is to move toward the light."

"But, wouldn't that mean I'm dead anyway?"

"There is a good chance you are still alive, but moving toward the light would allow you to wake up. Worse case scenario, you may live an eternal life either with darkness, or with light."

"So it's either I wake up, or just die?"

"Yes, but I can't guarantee how it will turn out. All I know is that when it comes to dreams like this, it won't last forever. Technically it could, but you would still age and be in limbo at some point." (A/N: Inception!)

"I just want to go home."

"And you still can." Blake said.

"What?" Yang said.

"Yang, I know how much you want to go home, and I think that is what you want most."

"But what about you?"

"You said we were with you before. So if you wake up, we'll still be together."

"She's right." Ruby said. "If you do go with it, you won't have to worry about us."

"You did help us already, and we are glad." Weiss said. "But now you need to help yourself."

"Yang began to cry tears of joy. "Thank you." Yang said.

"Now if you do want to go, I will have to accompany you." Oz...pin said.

"What do you mean?" Yang said.

"To move toward the light, you need to get there. The only light there is is the sun. Getting you close will help wake you up."

"So how do we get there and without burning?"

"I do have a balloon we can use to get there. And don't worry about burning, because we are not really going directly at the sun. We just need the light."

"This is good news." Ruby said.

Hours later, Oz...pin gathered everyone to the front of Beacon, readying a hot air balloon and he gave a small speech.

"I would like to thank these four brave heroes for helping us fight against The sorcerer and sorceress. They have traveled a long way, and now we welcome them with open arms. Let us learn from them for generations to come, so that we may be ready for anything." Oz...pin said, and everyone cheered.

The hot air balloon was ready to go, and so was Oz...pin.

"We must get going." Oz...pin said. "You will need to say your goodbyes to your friends first."

Yang looked at Ruby and Weiss and Blake and began to say her goodbyes.

"I guess this is it." Yang said. "Bye Ruby. I'll miss you."

"Don't worry Yang. You will see me again." Ruby said. "I am your sister after all."

"Yeah. That's right." Yang turns to Weiss. "I'll miss you Weiss."

"I'll miss you too." Weiss began to cry.

"Are you crying?" Yang said.

"Of course I am you dunce! This is a little heartbreaking."

"Right..." Yang turned to Blake. "Blake, I will miss you."

"So will I." Blake said. "But you will be ok, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"And I hope you will see me again."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Well then, let's get going." Oz...pin then gets in the balloon and so does Yang.

The crowd cheered as the balloon began to ascend. However, as the balloon was 15 feet above the ground, a small storm showed up.

"Oh no. Not this again." Oz...pin said.

"Again?" Yang said.

The storm caused a giant gust of wind to blow through the area and everyone tried to evacuate. Just then, the wind forced Yang to fall out of the balloon and she landed in the crowd. Luckily, some of the people, including Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, managed to catch her.

"Wait! What about Oz...pin?" Yang said.

"Don't worry about me!" He said. "I'll see you guys later!" Oz...pin flew off and the storm slowly lifted.

"Oh great!" Yang said. "Now what am I suppose to do?"

A small glimpse of light showed up, and Glenda Goodwitch appeared.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" Yang said.

"Oh, so you have been here the whole time." She said.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you I had business to take care of."

"Well I showed up here and now I'm stuck. I can't go home."

"What do you mean? You had the ability to go home this whole time."

"She did?" Ruby said. "How is it possible?"

"The boots she wears has magic within them. They can get her home."

"They can?" Yang said. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

There was some awkward silence.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Yang yelled with her eyes turning red and some fire building up. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?! I WALKED ON A STUPID YELLOW BRICK ROAD TO GET HERE, WITH THE FACT THAT I ALMOST GET KILLED, PUT EVERYONE IN JEOPARDY, AND JUST FALL OUT OF A BALLOON BECAUSE OF SOME BULLSHIT STORM, AND YOUR TELLING ME THAT I COULD HAVE GONE HOME THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"It was to teach you a lesson." Goodwitch said.

"A LESSON!" Yang said.

"Calm down Yang." Blake said.

"So how can she get home?" Weiss said.

"All she has to do is think about it." Goodwitch said.

"How should she do that?" Ruby said.

"All she needs to do is tap her heels together and say 'There's no place like home.'"

"That's all?" Yang said.

"Yes. That is all you have to do."

"Ok. But if I'm still here, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Just do it a few times and your good to go."

"Ok. Here it goes." Yang tapped her heels together a few times, and she closed her eyes while she said the words. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home..."

"...S-She's waking up!" Ruby said. 

Yang began to regain consciousnesses and heard Ruby's voice.

"She's waking up! She's waking up!" Ruby said.

"Yang? Yang?!" Blake said.

"She's moving!" Weiss said.

Yang opened her eye, taking a deep breath from the aftershock of waking up."

"Yang?" Ruby said. Her and Weiss look closer at her.

"Ruby? Weiss?" Yang said. She brought her hands to their cheeks and pinched them to make sure if they were themselves or with Scarecrow texture and metal.

"OW OW OW OW OWWWW!" Ruby and Weiss said.

"RUBY! WEISS! IT IS YOU!" Yang said, cheerfully and hugged them tight.

"OW! Yang you dunce, that hurts!" Weiss said, and Yang let go of them.

"Sorry." Yang said. She looked around the room to find herself in Beacon Academy's infirmary.

"Are you feeling ok?" Blake said.

"I just had the craziest dream." Yang said. "And you were in it. And you two. But you guys were a lot different."

"Well, we were really worried about you." Ruby said. "After you were hit by an Ursa, you were knocked out for a whole day."

"A whole day? Wait, were you guys here all night?"

"Of course we were, dunce!" Weiss said. "We were so worried, we all stayed in here making sure you would wake up at some point. We even had to beg Ms. Goodwitch to stay in here."

"Weiss... You really do care!" Yang hugged Weiss again.

"D-dunce!" Weiss said, blushing.

"Come on Weiss." Ruby said. "Let's go back to the dorm to clean up and welcome back Yang."

"Alright." Weiss said.

"We'll see you in a little bit." Ruby said and her and Weiss leave.

"I was so worried about you, Yang." Blake said.

"I know, Blake." Yang said. "And, I'm sorry for acting so stupid."

"But you weren't acting stupid. You were just trying to hard."

"I was too reckless..."

"... Were you trying to impress me?"

"W-What?"

"Every time you try too hard, it's mostly because you want to feel like you can impress anyone. Your just like Ruby."

"Well, now you know where she gets it from." Yang smiled.

"But you know that you don't always have to be brave just by what you love, but how you are loved by others."

Yang recognized that speech from her when Oz...pin was telling them when he gave them what they wanted.

"Is that from one of your books?"

"No. But it's something I have heard of before." Blake smiled. Yang wondered if with Blake not being so different in her dream, meant that her and Blake shared the same dream.

"I'm glad that you were with me back there." Yang said.

"Me too. I love you." Blake kissed Yang.

"There's no place like home." Yang said, happy to be home.

A/N: Yeah I know. But at least the series itself has Wizard of Oz references. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic and please check out my RWBY Abridged fanfic because Volume/Season 2 is about to show up, so I will be working on it and other ongoing fanfics. So please Review and Stuff and I'll see you guys later. Thanks :)


End file.
